Sorry seems to be the hardest word
by Vegeta and Kazuya are so hot
Summary: What if Bulma and Vegeta figured out who Trunks was during those three years? Please read, first DBZ I've done. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own it.

Bulma was avoiding him. He couldn't really blame her for avoiding him but it had surprised him. He had thought the woman was impervious to his insults, threats and such but he had managed to upset her, so much infact she would not meet his gaze, would not talk to him even if he was the one to start the conversation/argument. And it bothered him greatly. Bulma had spirit and he didn't think he could crush it to such an extent. Even that idiot blonde had noticed that Bulma wasn't herself and that woman walked around with her eyes closed. What had Vegeta done you ask?

**Flash Back**

Vegeta was absolutey furious. It could not be possible that he would ever have considered doing that. No. Well even if it was it would not happen this time around.

Vegeta stormed into Bulma's lab with a menacing glare.

"What the... oh hey Vegeta!"

"Woman, you claim to be a genius. DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIGURE IT OUT?!!!"

"Figure out what?!"

"That BOY!"

"Vegeta what are you talking about?!"

"That boy from the future!!! Did you think I wouldn't figure out his... PARENTAGE!"

"..."

"Did you plan on telling me woman? No, you thought I wouldn't realise."

Bulma looked away.

"I... I couldn't tell you."

"Well it was always going to be my son because Kakkarot is screwing the harpy but my son with... ," Vegeta looked like he was unable to describe something so terrible "YOU?!"

Bulma flushed and looked at her shoes.

"It... it's not that bad..."

"It's hidious! I suppose you thought you could get things to play out similar to his time line? Well I will tell you this woman... you must have drugged me or given me one hell of a hit over the head in that time line because there is NO way I would have slept with you if I had half a brain and I WILL NOT sire my child with you in this time line. You have nothing to offer any man. I will never be with such a hidious woman as youself. EVER!"

Bulma looked at Vegeta and Vegeta was surprised to see her with tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't have to..."

"And I won't!"

"That's okay then..."

She walked away. Vegeta was stunned at her lack of anger. She hadn't started yelling at him, nothing. He located her ki and flew off. He stood outside her room and heard the unmistakable sound of sobbing. He had made her _cry. _He had made the self assured, ever happy Bulma Briefs _cry_. And what was more surprising was that he didn't feel pleased with himself for finally making her snap. He felt guilty.

**End Flash Back**

She had so far managed to avoid him for two weeks. He had caught sight of her scrutinizing herself infront of the mirror a few times and sighing with despair. She had really taken his words to heart. Bulma always thought she was good looking but now she wasn't sure.

Was Vegeta right?

Was she really that unattractive?

Not just bodily but personality wise?

Is that why no one ever asked her out?

Was she a horrible person?

Was she going to grow old and be alone forever?

She wouldn't face Vegeta. She couldn't. If he found her that bad then she would not inflict her presence on him. She was reinforcing the GR at night to make sure it never broke so he didn't need to see her and get her to fix it. If she had to make him a meal she made sure it was ready just when he finished training so she wouldn't have to be in the same room as him.

His words had hurt her dearly. She _had _figured out that the boy from the future was her and Vegeta's son. The boy was a saiyan and couldn't be Goku's with that shade of hair, infact the only person she knew with that coloured hair was her father. She didn't tell Vegeta because she didn't want to change the time line. She was secretly very excited but very anxious. Her and Vegeta? She would have a child which she had always wanted. But how on earth had they ended up together?

Now they would not end up together, Vegeta had made that very clear. He had crushed any hopes she had of having a partner and a child in a few sentences. Not only that but he had brought up all the insecurities Bulma had about herself which she kept hidden under her bubbly personality and confirmed all of her worst fears. Bulma was having a crisis.

Please review it's my first DBZ. Flame me if you must but please review.


	2. Chapter 2

It's probably a good thing even if it makes me sad that I don't own DBZ. Maybe for Christmas...

It was quite ironic really. Vegeta was forever telling Bulma to piss off but now that she had he was... missing her? But then, two weeks of having only Bulma's mother as contact would make anyone miss her. Vegeta could swear listening to the idiot's mindless chatter was making him slowly go brain dead. He craved to have a conversation with some substance but Bulma was now avoiding him like he was a walking disease. Although how on earth could he possibly expect Bulma to talk to him after what he had said to her? He would just have to make her, it couldn't be that hard.

Vegeta left his training ten minutes early. Bulma always made his lunch on a Sunday so now was his chance to talk to her although he wasn't quite sure what he should say. Bulma didn't look at him when he walked in but her speed of making his lunch definately increased.

"Woman stop acting as if I don't exist and stop acting all... weird."

"I'm not acting weird."

She dropped his lunch on the table and went to leave the room but Vegeta sped infront of her and grabbed her wrist.

"I said I would not sire your child woman but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world! You would think I said something terrible!"

Bulma suddenly gave him a glare which he hadn't seen for weeks. It was absolutely murderous.

"Nothing terrible?!" she said disbelievingly. "We aren't all brick walls Vegeta! Let go of me!"

"Not unless you promise to be normal."

"This is the new normal Vegeta, get used to it! I would have thought you would be glad not to see me seeing as I'm so disgusting to you!"

Bulma wrenched her grasp from Vegeta and ran out the front door leaving Vegeta to argue with himself inside his head.

**Stupid woman. It wasn't that bad.**

_Sure it wasn't, that's why she won't stay in the same room as you for more than five minutes._

**She shouldn't let my words bother her so much. Where's her pride gone?**

_You killed it when you told her that she was hidious. The woman is obviously insecure about herself._

**That's not my fault!**

_Yes it is! You told her that you would not have a child with her because she has nothing to offer. It's your child and Bulma is probably thinking that you don't want to have it because of her not because you just don't want to have a child because you're not ready._

**So?**

_What about a mate? She is pretty and intelligent enough for your standards and she's not scared shitless of you so she's perfect but you had to stuff things up didn't you?!"_

**I don't want to spend the rest of my life with her!**

_You want to travel space alone forever?_

**... No.**

_What do you want then?_

**Damn it.**

"Vegeta darling, what's the matter with Bulma? Did you have a lovers fight?"

Vegeta decided to ignore the blonde idiot. He wanted Bulma to be his mate but how was he supposed to do that? He couldn't apologise.

_Yes you can, just do it!_

Okay, he could but it would be difficult so she'd better appreciate it. He located her ki and found she was in her lab.

"Woman, I want to talk to you, get out here."

"Piss off!"

Okay that's more like her.

"I'll break the door down if you don't open it this instant!"

"Fuck off!"

"Woman I'm giving you ten seconds!"

Silence.

"Woman..."

More silence. Vegeta flung the door off it's hinges to find an empty room.

_Foolish woman, I only have to locate your ki... Shit where is it? She can't be... no... she's hiding._

Vegeta began sniffing the air trying to catch the most recent trace of her sent but could not follow it furthur than the far wall of her room before it vanished.

_Crap! Sneaky woman... where have you gone?_

A preditorial grin came across his face. Vegeta was up for the chase. He could not sense her with ki but he had all of his other saiyan attributes to make up for that.

_Think you can hide from a saiyan for long woman? Think again._

That's the end of that chapter and PLEASE tell me what you think. And a big thank you to Nish095081, moonsayian4, phaorah, Pearl3 and that other random person tweetybird for reviewing. Flames are still welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the lack of updating, it's my summer holidays at the moment so I'm usually outside rather than inside writing fanfiction.

And of course a big thank you to everyone who reviewed.

moonsaiyan4  
cfo ? yea Vegeta's a bit oc  
Calise  
Pearl3  
koolkat01  
AngelKougaeri  
Ayame18sesshygurl18  
hieiashke  
Nish095081

/ \ / \

It only took Vegeta about half an hour to find her again, although how she managed to get from Capsule Corp to the middle of North City in that time he still hadn't managed to figure out. He had been flying about for around ten minutes to some of Bulma's favourite places when he sensed her ki which was miles away. There was no possible explanation for how she could be there and he was sure Bulma was not going to let him in on her little secret.

/ \ / \

Bulma walked calmly out of thin air into her office. She loved that transporter. She would use it emergencies or if she was just late for work and now it had saved her from Vegeta. _Thank god I'm a genius._ But even a genius doesn't know what the saiyan male is capable of when he wants something. Which is why half an hour later when she left her office and was strolling about town, Bulma found herself being pulled into a very muscular chest which also appeared out of thin air.

"Really woman, you might be a genius but I am a saiyan and you can't run away from a saiyan for long no matter how smart you may be."

Bulma just about wet herself when she heard Vegeta's voice. He was the last person she wanted to see. What could possibly be so important to him that he chased Bulma all the way to North City to tell her?

"Let me go Vegeta!"

"Only if you promise to stay put this time."

"Fine!"

He let her go and Bulma put several feet between them before glaring.

"..."

The glaring continued.

"..."

"Well? I'm guessing you didn't chase me here to stare at me."

"I have... changed my mind. I still do not wish to sire your child but I... see no reason why we could not mate."

Bulma could not believe what she was hearing.

"Pardon?"

"I will mate with you."

Bulma's face suddenly contorted with rage. She had been an emotional wreck for the past fortnight because of this man's words and now here he was telling her he wanted to screw her? Bulma was still licking her wounds from that encounter like a cat and now she lashed out. It was time for Vegeta to get a taste of his own medicine.

"And what make's you think that I want to mate with you Vegeta? You have nothing Vegeta! Nothing I couldn't get from any other man minus the bad attitude and over inflated ego. The only reason why I even considered sleeping with you is because of our son from the future and seeing as you have made it clear on no uncertain terms that you don't want him then you have absolutely nothing to offer me and there is no way I would ever lower myself to sleeping with a man like you!"

Vegeta's whole disposition had changed during Bulma's tyraid. His shoulders which were drawn back in a very regal pose had slumped, his tail which he kept wrapped around his waist was swishing agitatedly behind him (AN: I think Vegeta should have his tail), his eyes had narrowed to slits and his smirk had disappeared to reveal his bottom lip was pouting like an upset child.

"I am nothing like any other man woman and you would do well to remember that. I could give you so much more than they could... I could give you the world... I could give you your child."

Bulma's rage turned to utter disbelief.

"... Are you going to bribe me with my child?!"

"It's obvious you want the child badly, but how badly? And I believe I am the only person who can give him to you."

Vegeta was extremely angry. How dare the woman speak to him in such a manner? Vegeta was determined to have her, yes, she would become his, she would have to if she wanted her baby. However he was clearly going to have to work to get her to stay with him.

Bulma could not believe that the man who had been telling her that she was hideous two weeks ago was now bribing her to be with him with her baby. She could not believe he would sink that low. Was he really that desperate to be with her? It wasn't like he couldn't find another woman, what on earth had Vegeta decided within those two weeks that could have made him change his mind? What Bulma did know was that once Vegeta set his mind on something he never gave up, a clear example being his constant training to become the legendary Super Saiyan. Deep down Bulma knew that if (for whatever reason) Vegeta had decided it, she would eventually end up being his.

/ \ / \

Tsk Tsk Vegeta!

I hope this chapter's okay, it's probably not what you expected but I hope it's alright. A bit angsty but the story will get less angsty along the way as things... sort themselves out.

Anyhow, please review and tell me what you think, it's the only mail I ever get in my inbox and it makes me feel good.

You know you want to...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own DBZ, I probably never will...

And of course, reviewers must get a mention for taking the time to read and comment because it's so helpful to me.

bellatrix, Nish095081- you're my favourite person at the moment! You are very nice. The Angel that Fell, elly32, shahi, Pearl3- another really nice person, and moonlightpixie89.

* * *

Vegeta watched Bulma intently, certain that she would concede to him. She glanced around as if trying to find something to help her out of her dilema but when nothing came she sighed.

"I want my child Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked.

"I'm glad you see things my way woman."

Now it was Bulma's turn to smirk.

"I'm afraid I don't Vegeta. My child won't be conceived for another five months and I see to reason to be with you before then."

Vegeta's face darkened. Bloody woman was just too smart for her own good. Bulma started to walk away with a swagger in her step which Vegeta was certain she did just to piss him off. Well he'd let her think she'd munipulated her way out of that for now. But she had agreed to be with him to have the child and Vegeta had no intentions to let her go after that. After all it was his child too, therefor it would only be appropriate for her to be his woman.

Vegeta sighed. The only problem with his plan was the woman herself. She was stubborn and he doubted she would get over his comments from the previous fortnight to _allow _herself to be with him. Vegeta had seen the way her ex boy friend had grovelled at her feet after disagreements but that was out of the question. There was no way he would get on his knees for anyone, not even Bulma. But perhaps, some small gestures to soften her up?

Yes, she would surely be touched if he made some effort to see her more often, he could become an intergral part of her day. He could stop complaining and be... polite. A small smirk crossed his face, this was absolute gold. In fact, why didn't he start right now?

"BULMA!"

For a start he could call her by name more often too.

He sped up to her side. Bulma eyed him warily.

"Yes...?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I think I'm going home."

"Then you can come with me."

Vegeta picked her up and flew into the air.

"Vegeta! What the hell are you doing? Put me down!"

"I can travel quicker than one of your inventions woman, now be quiet and stop panicking."

Bulma glared at him and said nothing for the rest of the journey. They touched down at capsule corp but Vegeta didn't let her go just yet.

"You know woman, being in your presense isn't half bad when you don't say anything."

Bulma looked at Vegeta like he had sprouted another head. Did he just give her a compliment, albeit, a backhanded one? Vegeta let go of Bulma and she hurried into the house without a backwards glance. Vegeta was absolutely scaring the shit out of her today.

* * *

OMFG It let me do a line break! That's the first time ever!!!

It feels a bit shorter this time but please leave a review and tell me what you think anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! I just started school again (sigh) so my updating may become worse than it already is.

And a shout out to everyone who reviewed. elly32, koolkat01, Veggiefan2k4 (OMG a death threat! Whoot!), Misaotheokashira, D4cHilliN (Thank you for reviewing all of the chapters), shahi, Pearl3, Nish095081 and last but not least rinoa veggiegirl.

* * *

A week had passed and Vegeta's strange new behavior was yet to stop. It was mostly small things that most people wouldn't notice but everyone in the Briefs household had. Vegeta was calling Bulma... well, Bulma. He hadn't tried to bait her into any arguements. He hadn't insulted her. He was behaving like a chivalrous prince, much to Bulma's mother's delight who now made non stop hints about "That handsome young warrior" to Bulma's great annoyance.

Bulma would be lying if she said she didn't like this new Vegeta but she didn't believe he would stay this way for long, it just wasn't him. Since when the Saiyan Prince open doors for her? The old Vegeta was more likely to (and had) let it swing back and hit her in the face and then tell her to get his dinner ready. But not anymore. He would step aside and allow her to enter before him while flashing her with one of those annoyingly sexy smirks that only Vegeta could do.

But most noticable was the amount of time Vegeta spent in her presense, always with the least amount of clothing possible. Every meal he was sure to be there and he no longer inhaled his meal a Saiyan, he never finished until she had. He even took her plate for goodness sake! It was like they had swapped places.

Bulma sighed and slumped back in her chair. She just couldn't concentrate.

"Bulma."

Bulma shrieked and jumped off her chair to find Vegeta standing right behind her, chuckling at her surprise. Bulma scowled and decided to get straight to the point.

"What."

"Bulma darling, what kind of a greeting is that?"

Bulma raised her eyebrows at the newest word in Vegeta's vocabulary. Darling?

"To the point. What do you want?"

"Your mother requested that I find you to tell you that dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry. Tell her to put something in the fridge."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to start avoiding him again. Especially when he was being so nice. Bulma's stomach agreed with Vegeta and let out a nice long gurgle.

"Nonsense. You are obviously hungry. Let's go."

Bulma saw to option but to comply. She soon wished she hadn't as Vegeta had walked very close to her making her feel decidedly uncomfortable and a little bit... turned on? Well shit. She couldn't start liking him after all that had happened, could she? He was Vegeta! The hot but scary Saiyan! _The very hot and sexy Saiyan! _OhCrap.

Vegeta smirked at the woman's obvious discomfort. Everything was going fairly well so far. He knew she was physically attracted to him and with his new attitude she was bound to be finding him irresistable personality wise. They were perfectly matched, all they needed now was for her to admit it which hopefully wouldn't take too long although knowing how stubborn she was it could take quite a while.

She carefully avoided his gaze during dinner which never left her face as he studied the woman he had decided would be his. When she got up to leave he got up also and followed her to the counter, trapping her between the bench and her body. She didn't avoid his gaze this time and blushed deeply before pushing past him and fleeing to her bedroom. Vegeta smirked. She was coming around.

* * *

Please please please review! And again sorry about the shortness, I'm very busy at the moment. 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! This chapter skips ahead a bit because other wise we'd never get to the exciting bits.

And I keep forgetting to put in disclaimers although no one is really going to believe that I own DBZ if I write fanfiction.

And of course it's time to thank the wonderful reviewers: elly32, rinoa veggiegirl, Nish095081, D4cHilliN, shahi, Pearl3 and Wudelfin.

* * *

Bulma had never been so anxious in her life. She only had a week before Vegeta had his way with her and she was paranoid because she just _knew_ something would go wrong. The baby wouldn't be conceived, Vegeta would change his mind or worst of all Vegeta had just been playing with her the entire time and never really wanted her, he just wanted to get back at her for not telling him about the future. 

Vegeta watched the woman with concern. She was acting if possible even stranger than usual. She looked worn and stressed but as far as he was aware the only thing which could possibly be causing this stress was what she was going to do with him, which made him cringe.

Was he honestly that bad to her?

Hadn't he treated her like royalty for the past five months?

Hadn't she felt the sexual tension between them?

He honestly didn't know what he had done to cause such a swift change in her. He was so sure that she was starting to like him back, she had flirted with him a number of times and he had made her laugh on the odd ocassion.

Vegeta let out a very frustrated sigh. The woman was an enigma. One which he intended to figure out. The game had gone on for long enough, now it was time for the truth.

"Bulma?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong."

Bulma smiled uneasily.

"Nothing's wrong Vegeta."

"Bull shit woman, you've gone all strange on me again. If you've got something to say just come out and say it already."

But Bulma just blushed and looked away which only served to furthur annoy Vegeta. He stood infront of her and forced her to look at him.

"Spit it out woman, I know something's bothering you."

"Vegeta... are you still okay with this?"

"Of course I am."

"You're not just playing with me are you? You do know how much this means to me?"

"Of course I'm not playing with you! This happens to mean something to me too."

Bulma gave a resigned smile.

"Getting laid."

_Now we're getting to the root of the problem._

"It could be something more than that."

"Something more with hideous old me?"

_And there we are. She still isn't over what I said._

This was it for Vegeta. It was time for him to just come out and say it or he wouldn't do it ever and he wouldn't get his mate. He would have to let go of his pride for her.

"Bulma... I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because... I've never wanted to be a father. But I will be if it makes you happy."

Bulma looked at him disbelievingly and Vegeta was down to his last move.

"Bulma, I'm sorry."

Bulma looked at Vegeta and blinked a few times before smilingly coyly and wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you Vegeta."

She went to let go but Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and held on tighter.

"Does this mean you'll consider my offer?"

"Your offer?"

"Something more?"

Bulma smiled.

"I'll definately consider it."

Bulma walked away and Vegeta felt like he could burst with happiness. Finally after all these months of sucking up he had done it. She was going to be his, he was sure of it.

* * *

Well... what did you think? Good, bad, lame, boring? Please tell me, your comments are always useful and be honest, I don't mind. 


	7. Chapter 7

I am SO sorry about the lack of updating! Really really sorry! I would explain why, but I don't think you care so on with the story!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! D4CHILLN, piXiikAy , elly32, AngelKougaeri, rinoa veggiegirl, Pearl3 and shahi.

* * *

Vegeta lowered himself to the floor of the GR. He couldn't concentrate at all. Tonight, in just a few hours he was about to get what he had craved for months, provided the woman didn't decide to back out at the last minute... not that he would let her. He had worked too hard to possibly lose his prize now although he was fairly confident that after their talk she would stick to her word. He was still not too sure about becoming a father however, it really wasn't him, but he could envision pretty well what the woman's reaction would be if she didn't get pregnant; a repeat of almost six months ago and he knew he couldn't bring himself to do that to her again.

So now he had to wait for what seemed like an eternity until night fell and when Bulma would finally be his.

* * *

Bulma threw her tools down and sighed deeply. She couldn't concentrate at all. Her stomach kept doing flips at the mere thought of Vegeta let alone what she was planning to do with him.

She was abruptly interupted from these thoughts by her concerned father.

"Bulma honey, what's wrong? You've been acting funny all day, is something bothering you?"

_You have no idea Dad._

"No Dad, I'm fine, just umm... a little tired."

"Hmm..."

Her father gave her a disbelieving look but said nothing more.

Bulma sighed again and walked to the window to see Vegeta leaving his training at least two hours early, something which had never happened before now and caused a small smile to come to her lips. Vegeta not training for as long as was physically possible? Perhaps she wasn't the only one anxious about tonight.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair that night, Bulma's mother was overcome with a sore throat (much to Vegeta's delight) and neither Saiyan Prince nor Genius Inventor made any effort to start up a conversation, they barely even made eye contact and if they did Bulma would automatically break it (much to Vegeta's annoyance).

Bulma couldn't take the uncomfortableness any longer and stood up.

"I'm going to go to bed everyone. Goodnight."

Still carefully avoiding looking at or anywhere near Vegeta she turned and made her way upstairs. However she could feel those dark eyes watching her all the way upstairs and when she was about to enter her room she found her entrance blocked by none other than the Prince himself.

He cocked his head and smirked at her.

"Bulma."

"... Vegeta."

His smirk grew and he leaned forward to talk into her ear while his arms wrapped themselves firmly around her waist.

"Surely you weren't thinking about going to bed without me, were you?"

Bulma couldn't suppress a shiver at the close contact.

"No. I knew you would follow."

Vegeta chuckled.

"Smart woman."

And with that Vegeta pulled Bulma into her room.

* * *

Sorry, that was a pretty short one again. Anyway please review, this story will only be another one or two chapters long so please review and tell me what you think. And if you like dark BV one shots then go and read my one (look at me shamelessly endorsing myself lol). 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter will be replaced and reloaded when author gets organised. Sorry for the inconvenience but it just couldn't be left the way it was.


End file.
